Strawhats to Hearts
by Elielephant
Summary: Curious about how Bones became a Strawhat? Well, pull up a chair and bunker down while she tells her tale to the Heart crew during a little poker game.


I was finally able to get this done. It took awhile since I had to look online to get all the lines right, which takes a long time actually even if I only used some. I was planning on making this a full story of Ameria with the Strawhats, but then I looked at all the chapters I need to put in writing and was like 'yeah right', even with taking stuff out it was crazy. For anyone that can follow the story of Luffy and the gang to the Grandline and further are geniuses and extremely determined and I worship you. Because as the lazy human being I am, I can't do that.

So this it just going to be a really long one-shot of how Ameria went from Strawhats to Hearts for anyone who was wondering and takes place during chapter 24 of Bones, just done a bit differently, of course.

Disclaimer: I only own my OCs.

* * *

><p>How they met.<p>

The whole crew was bored. They had never felt so bored in their lives before on the sub when they were sailing away on the ocean blue, but they all were _extremely_ bored and had _nothing_ to do.

Since they had the sub repaired at Rolling Coins City, a lot of the machinery didn't need constant tune ups, only a small fix when a screw was loose or when bolt needed tightening. So they cleaned bedrooms, storage rooms, even helped Sal clean his galley and kitchen, but you can only clean something so many times. So, the crew actually volunteered to take turns doing laundry for Ameria, which she had no problem with because she seemed to be the only one who didn't get a break.

So now, she had free time for the first time in over a year since she had been sailing with the crew, and it was _glorious_. Just like when she first saw land after she joined: it was truly _glorious_.

At first, she didn't know what to do with herself, she already read all of Law's good medical books at least twice, heard all of Bepo's stories, he was having trouble coming up with new ones, poor story blocked bear, so the last thing she did was hang out with Nigel, Brodie, and some other crew members, but they liked playing poker, which is a game she didn't like, border-lining loathed, just because of _sour memories_, like Sane would say.

"Can't believe you're actually playing, brat." Nigel commented as he looked over the cards in his hand.

"Well, there's nothing to do." She shrugged, but with her brows furrowing together in frustration of playing a card game she hated and was having a bit of difficulty playing. "Rather do something that's barely entertaining then nothing at all."

"Oi, poker isn't boring." Sam glared mildly over the top of his hand.

"Yeah it is." She repeated with attitude sharp on her tongue.

"Oh yeah, and what is more fun then poker?" Brodie raised a curious eyebrow as he lowered his hand down.

"Yeah, what is?" Michael humored the question.

"Anything is more fun." She scoffed and rolled her eyes. "I had more fun doing nothing on the Sunny and just watching the crew acting stupid then playing poker here." She pointed down at the table.

"I would actually have to agree with that from what I heard about the Strawhats." Nigel spoke up with a light chuckle, but then stopped the small laughter when a question came to mind. "How did you and the Strawhats meet anyway?"

"It's a long story." Ameria said as she glanced down at her cards.

"We have time."

"And tons of it."

"Plus it sounds interesting."

Ameria looked around the room, and saw that they all really wanted to know the whole story and nothing less just because of the looks she was recieving. "Okay…" she started out slowly with a long sigh, and began her story.

* * *

><p>Stupid Phineas.<p>

That was all that ran through my mind. That bastard had messed up the spell on purpose, I know he did, and now instead of landing on the solid ground of Shabondy Achliegolo, I was flying through the air at a quick immense speed that made me crash into the ground like a meteor, but it wasn't the ground I hit since I heard a loud grunt upon impact and against the spraying sound of slouching sand, so I crashed into something hard, but softer then the ground.

Then I heard yells coming from above, but I couldn't make out what the name was through the boggle my head got, and I clutched at the aching sores pulsing out from my brain, rubbing my head while I let out a long moan.

"Oi!" a voice rang clear among the rest. "Are you alright, Zoro?"

"There someone else down there!" another said with a quiver in his voice. "They could be dangerous!"

"It's a _girl_!" A voice cried in an airy tone, but then switched dramatically. "Someone get her out of there; she isn't made of thick headed shit like Zoro! She could be hurt!"

"Oi!" The voice below me screamed, and I figured it was this Zoro person, and his loud booming voice made me cringe, sending a message that rattled my eardrums violently, traveling to every nerve just to cause more aching pain to my already sore head. "Don't call me stupid you shitty cook!"

"I didn't call ya stupid!" the voice yelled down again with an anger note. "But you are so I guess it doesn't matter."

"Shut up!"

"Stop fighting you two!" a sharp female voice pierced the argument like a sword cutting through steel. "That isn't important right now, and Zoro; hurry and get that girl out so Chopper can look at her!"

Zoro grumbled under his breath and, ungracefully, hooked his arm around me, dragging me sluggishly out of the slippery, sandy hole I had created curtsy of my stupid older brother with his prankster life-style that he never grew out of, and that was never cute, even when he was little.

"Careful Zoro!" a small high-pitched voice squealed down at the man clawing his way out against the loose sand and dust clouds that were still flittering through the air.

"I _am_ being careful!" Zoro yelled back and I cringed again at the rough voice, putting a hand to my ear closest to his yelling. "It's not my fault it's hard to climb out of a damn sand pit!"

"You know you didn't have to drag her." Another female voice said with a nervous laugh.

"Yeah, Zoro." The first female voice agreed with the second. "You should have just carried her."

"But then he wouldn't have had a hand to get out of the sand pit then." The second female voice countered the idea of the first.

"He could have thrown her out of the pit." The quivering voice lost its quiver and decided to add onto the conversation.

"Don't be stupid Usopp!" a muffled growl was sharp from the once airy voice I heard at first. "She's a _lady_!"

"**Ack**!" the voice, Usopp, cried out in pain when a _smack_ filled the air.

Zoro was silent, and decided to ignore the bantering around him, thank god, and crawled out from the edge of the sand pit, pulling me along as my heels grazed the ground and he did the stupid thing of just laying me down on the scorching hot desert sand.

I let out a hiss of pain as some of my bare, tanned skin touched the inferno of dust pebbles surrounding me and I tried to shift away from it.

"Watch it!" the muffled voice, as if something was in between the man's teeth, warned in seething anger at Zoro after he laid me down. "Don't man-handle a _lady_!"

"I'm not trying to '_man-handle_' her you shitty cook!" Zoro growled out.

The arguing continued and I covered my head in agony, trying to block out all piercing sounds that stabbed at my brain like little needles over and over while still trying to avoid the hot sand.

"_**Stop**_!" the same high pitched voice that was no longer small, yelled over the bickering two men in a long cry like a child would do and all sound stopped. "I can just tell from the look on her face she's in more pain because of all the screaming, so just _stop_!" the voice repeated the order in a firm voice.

The two men that were in an angry banter simmered down to a low grumbling, and the person with a high pitched voice, who seemed to be the medical expert and was probably the one named Chopper, started to look over me, propping me body for broken bones or abnormal bruises with what seems to be one large finger with a deep chip in the middle.

"She seems fine." Chopper said after the examination. "Just a bad head ache is all."

"Oi! What's your name!" the first voice I heard screamed in my ear with a happy tone and I flinched again with a sharp intake of air and a groan.

"Luffy!" Chopper scolded in stern note. "Don't scream! She still has a headache! You'll make it worse."

"Oh." The happy voice, Luffy, drew back in volume. "What's your name?" he repeated in a hushed curious tone.

It felt like one of those moments when your mother wakes you up super early in the morning, and you just want to roll further under the covers for a few more hours of sleep until your body wants to get you and not when your mom wants you to. Well, that was the moment I was having because I mumbled out: "No…" in a weak voice and rolled over onto my side, letting my hand feel for that nonexistent blanket on the sand.

"Oi, wake up!" Luffy's cheery voice turned into an impatient one and he grabbed my shoulders, pulling me roughly into a sitting position with harsh handling and started shaking vigorously like I was a bottle of soda he was trying to open up by bubbles exploding the cap.

"Oh god…" I heard Zoro mumbled out in an annoyed tone and a slap against skin.

My eyes flashed open after a few quick shakes and I came face to face with a boy with black hair covered by a straw hat and scar under his left eye moving back and forth over and over. The look of impatience stopped zooming in and out of my view of vision and it melted quickly from his face as he saw I was wide awake and he sported a large goofy grin the touched the lobes of each ear.

"Good! You're awake now!" he yelled with a cheery shout, and once again, I felt my brain rattle.

"Luffy, stop screaming!" Chopper, which I saw was a small reindeer with a large pink hat with a white X on it, scolded him. "She still has a headache!" the reindeer repeated and placed his hooves on his hips.

"What's your name?" Luffy repeated, ignoring the reindeer and continued to invade the little thing called my personal space as he sat cross-legged with a curious look right in front of my face.

"I'm…Ameria…" I said slowly while scooting back to give more breathing air in my bubble that was on the verge of being popped.

"Where did you come from? Why did you fall out of the sky? Do you have devil fruit powers? Can you fly? Do you have wings!" the stream of questions seemed to excite him as his mood and his voice got louder and louder as he moved closer and closer.

"Luffy, calm down." The first female voice said and she grabbed the back of Luffy's cloak, and I saw a woman with short orange hair standing next to a woman with long, light blue that was tied up in a high pony-tail. "You probably just made her headache worse, and you're creeping her out to top it off."

"Nami's right, Luffy." The blue haired girl agreed with the orange haired girl, Nami. "You need to be more careful, and give her just a bit of space."

"Yeah, you dummy." The muffled voice, who was a man with blonde hair that covered his right eye with a delegate curled eyebrow above his left one and he had a cigarette placed lazily between his teeth, kicked Luffy in the head with the sole of his shoe. "Let Ameria have some peace and quiet."

"Ouch! That hurts Sanji!" Luffy clutched the back of his head, making his straw hat cover his eyes slightly.

"But we do need to know where she came from." Zoro spoke up in an irritated voice, and I turned to see a grouchy looking man with bright green hair. That was something you don't see everyday: a moss head.

"Just give her some space first." The reindeer ordered, placing his hooves on his hips again. "Then you can ask her questions later. You don't want to stress her because it can make the headache worse."

"I'm better now, though." I told them with a small smile of reassurance.

"You say that, but you could have hit your head in the wrong way, which could have caused damage." Chopper shook a hove in my direction.

"Do you think we should give her some water?" Usopp asked the reindeer as he walked over to me carrying a small barrel cup with a straw sticking out in his hands and the first thing I noticed about him was his long nose and curly black hair, which made me look at him curiously with an eyebrow raised as he held out the cup to me.

"No!" Luffy screamed as he snatched the barrel from Usopp's hand. "No one can drink this!" and he cradled the object in his arms like it was the most precious thing to him in the world.

"But water will help her headache!" Usopp challenged Luffy and he turned to the reindeer. "Right, Chopper?"

"Water would ease the headache." Chopper agreed with the long nosed man with a small bobble of his head up and down.

"No one can drink this water!" Luffy yelled and his brows furrowed into an angry glare as his clutch tightened on the barrel cup. "The old man gave it to us!"

"It's okay." I tried to ease the rising tense between the men and reindeer. "I don't need any water." The only thing I wanted was a non-yelling conversation for at least a minute rather then a millisecond.

"Are you feeling better for questions?" Zoro asked with curious brow raised as he sat cross legged next to me.

"I think so." I nodded as slowly as possible, just in case some pain rose from the moment my head moved. "What were they all again?"

Zoro looked at me with a blank expression and blinked. "I don't know." He bluntly stated and turned to Luffy. "What did you ask her again?"

Luffy turned away from the barrel in his arms then to the green haired man with a blank slate on his face as well. "I don't remember either." He blurted out, and Zoro shook his head with a long sigh.

Nami slammed her forehead with her hand and let out a sharp moan through her clenched teeth. "I'll ask her the questions since you don't have the brain capacity to remember your own questions you asked, come on Vivi." Nami waved the blue haired girl, Vivi, to follow her.

Nami and Vivi walked over then sat down on their heels next to me easily since they were wearing long cloaks to shield them from the sun and sand that could just as easily burn them.

"How are you feeling, Ameria?" Vivi asked as she placed a comforting hand over my shoulder.

"I'm better now, thank you." I answered with a gentle smile that Vivi easily returned.

"That's good to hear." Nami nodded, but waved the subject aside with her hand. "But the next most important thing is where did you come from?" Nami questioned, and I stiffened at the words I have never came to face with, but have been taught the answer to ever since I was child.

That question wasn't a question that should be answered to anyone outside of my island. Where I come from, well, the people with authority, the council, don't really like it when I or anyone else speaks about our little island in the West Blue filled with secrets that were only for us and the few chosen high ranking marines know. Nami must have seen the hesitation, but she didn't think it was because of the oaths to silence I was under.

"Did the fall affect your memory?" she asked with a sympathetic look in her large brown eyes and placed her hand over my other shoulder, giving it a comforting squeeze.

I just nodded slowly with furrowed brows with a dismal look in my eyes, but inside I was sighing with relief at the avoided topic.

"Do you think you can try and remember how you got here?" Vivi inquired slowly with another soft pat on my shoulder.

"I think so…" I looked off distantly into space, trying to keep up the act. Though I didn't like lying, it was the only way to keep my head on, literally. If the council found out I spilled the beans about the island I could get in big trouble that could end with my head rolling down the steps of the gallows. "It was my brother's fault…" I kept the answer short and simple, but still the truth since it was his fault I was in this mess.

"Your brother did this?" Zoro piped up with a skeptical huff. "What did he do? Throw you?" he mused with a smirk.

"No." I shook my head at the humorous look he was giving me. "He used magic, and he messed up the spell." I said simply since it was something that couldn't be avoided with a different explanation.

Luffy's ears perked up like a cat's does at an interesting sound in the background, and his head snapped in my direction at his topic of interest. "He can use magic? That's so cool!" Luffy placed himself in my personal bubble again with a look of goofy curiosity showing in the grin in front of me.

"Don't do that Luffy!" the blonde, Sanji, kicked Luffy in the side of his head, giving me my space once again.

Luffy's head planted into the sand with an _oof_, but then shot back up screaming: "Hot, hot, hot!" he rubbed his red, blistering cheeks to get rid of the burning sensation and once his flaming cheeks cooled off he turned back to me. "Can you use magic, too?" he questioned me like a little child wanting to know the end of the story before he even read it.

"Yes I can…" I said slowly with a warily look in my eyes and I leaned back from his too close for comfort face.

"Wow! That's so cool!" Luffy repeated with a large grin and placed a hand atop his hat as he got the ending to the child's story he wanted, and then he popped the question. "Join my crew!" though it was more of a demand then a question or even a suggestion.

I blinked back at him in shock at the sudden and random demand put out on the table. "I don't think I can…" I answered slowly. "I need to get to Shabondy to meet up with some family that is there."

"Shabondy?" Luffy tilted his head to the side with a large question mark floating above his head and he crossed his arms over his chest. "Where's that?"

"It's an island near the Red Line, Luffy." Vivi answered him with a small smile and light laugh.

"The Red Line?" Luffy still looked confused and the baffled question mark turned to a steam coming from his ears as he seemed to be trying to find the memory about the Red Line.

"You idiot!" Nami whacked him upside the head. "You should know where the Red Line is since we kinda need to sail to it to get to One Piece, and for the fact that it's the biggest land mass in the world!" she scolded him with a deep, offended glare with her hands on her hips.

"So, you can come with us then!" Luffy concluded, ignoring the orange haired girl and turned back to me, still clutching his head, though it seemed the pain was gone. "And join my crew." He added on with a large grin.

"I don't know, I need to hurry and to get Shabondy soon." I told him, and tried to shy away from his forced suggestion of joining his crew.

"But you really should come with us." Chopper spoke up in his small high pitched voice again. "You may be fine now, but that headache could have turned out to be really bad, and you don't want to faint or something worse happen to you."

I turned the thought over and over inside my head, and then nodded in agreement. "I suppose I should travel with you guys." I said slowly, but then I saw the look on Luffy's face. "But…joining the crew I'm not so sure it's a good idea."

"You'll join." Zoro scoffed in annoyance and stood up from his spot, dusting of his sandy robes and pulling his hood over his head. "He forces almost everyone to join, like me, Nami, and the shitty cook." And he pointed to each named person.

"Shut up." Sanji glared down at the green haired man.

"_Stop fighting_." Chopper high pitched voice rose again, and he infrared his nostrils as he placed his hooves on his hips. "Fighting isn't going to help Ameria with her headache, like I told you for three times already!" He glared at the two men until they backed down, for the time being at least. "Now, someone help her up onto the camel." He ordered like a doctor would then turned to me with a small smile. "Walking in this heat won't help you, so being on the camel is the best idea." He told me, and Sanji was quick to assist me up onto the camel, by kneeling down on all fours so I could step on his back.

I awkwardly stepped on his back and swung my feet over the camel, mumbling the blonde a small thank you.

The blonde gushed over me with hearts in his eyes as he twirled away and all I could do was stare.

"He does that all the time." Nami said it like it was normal as she walked over to the camel, but then looked back over her shoulder. "Vivi, are you sure you don't want to ride on the camel? I know there is only room for two, but Eyelashes can hold three pretty girls, right?" she patted the camel's neck lovingly and the camel gushed hearts like Sanji did.

"No. I'll be fine walking." Vivi answered with a smile as she fixed the hood back on her head.

"Now let's move out!" Luffy cried into the sky, pumping both fists into the air. "We need to get to Rainbase!" and he started to run out into the desert with a quick step in his sandaled feet.

"Luffy don't go so fast!" Usopp yelled and reached out a hand in a failed attempt to catch Luffy, but the cloud of dust getting smaller and smaller in the distance.

"Don't worry, Usopp." Nami shook her head as she climbed back up onto the camel and then adjusted the hood from her cloak on her head. "He'll get tired then wait for us." She said, grabbing up the reins and curling her fingers around the leather straps. "But for now, lets just keep moving at a normal pace." And she snapped the reins, pushing the camel forward, which let out a grumbled of approvable.

Nami was right about Luffy getting tired, then waiting like an exhausted, dehydrated dog with his tongue hanging out under the shadow of a large rock and once everyone was traveling together again, the whining started from the straw hat wearing boy, driving a certain green haired man up the wall with grinding teeth. To stop that, Zoro thought that maybe they should tell me a little about themselves since I was '_joining_' the crew, even though I said I wasn't. Was Luffy really going to force me to join?

Luffy was the first to say, say as in burst out in a long scream that he was going to be the Pirate King, find One Piece, and then he added on shortly that he was the captain of their pirate crew. From first glance they looked nothing like pirates, or even acted like pirates, but if they say they are then they must be.

Then Luffy went on to say that Zoro was his first-mate and also the sword man who could use three swords at once. How, I don't know, but he moved the cloth of his robe and showed me his three unique katana strapped to his hip.

Before Luffy could continue with the poor introductions, Nami cut him off to introduce herself as the navigator of the crew with an air of pride swimming around her that I got full blast of, and Zoro added on that she was also a money-loving thief, which was more pirate-like then anything. But Nami didn't like that, and it earned the green haired man a kick in the jaw from her foot.

Usopp was next, and he said that he was the bravest warrior of them all and he went on and on about stories of how he saved the crew counts-less times that made Luffy and Chopper go into a state of awe. I nodded with an impressed smile, but Nami leaned back to whisper a correction into my ear that he was the lying sniper of the ship and that was it, earning grumbling from the long-nosed sniper since some key words weren't that quiet to his ear.

Then Sanji was flashy with his introduction, acting like a prince charming, but the camel apparently didn't like that and caused the cook, which I picked up from Zoro's nick-name for him, to fall face first into the sand by bumping him with his rear end and onto Chopper, who was could change into different reindeer forms, and this one actually looked like a reindeer, and he was also the ship's doctor; weird right?

But anyway, a fight would have broken out between the camel and the cook if it wasn't for Vivi stepping in, who was the princess of Alabasta and trying to save her country, and they were all on a mission to save it from an evil man named Crocodile, and that was a name that was familiar to me. I would have to make sure I didn't come face to face with him; that would just be bad.

So now, I had gotten dragged into more then I had bargained for, and getting to Shabondy was going to take longer then I thought, especially since Luffy wanted to stop every five minutes because the heat was getting to him quicker then the others, and he wouldn't drink the water he had, or let anyone else drink it either.

I just sighed and shrugged it off, and was thankful that I was with people who wanted to help me with knowing so little about me or needing to know anything about me. So getting to Shabondy should be quicker in a group anyway, but then again, I had this bad feeling in the middle of my gut that just spread like a virus that it would be anything but quick.

* * *

><p>"You fell on Zoro? Ouch." Michael commented with a small cringe.<p>

"So what happened after that?" Brodie questioned her.

"Well then we went to—" Ameria started up was cut off by Nigel's hand waving in her face.

"No, no, no! We don't want to hear about all the boring stuff! Get to the part to where you first met us!"

"At Amazon Lily?"

"No." Nigel scoffed and rolled his eyes. "I mean at Shabondy! You have had to have an encounter with Captain somewhere."

"I did, but there is so many more adventures that I had with the Strawhats. Don't you want to hear them?"

"No.

"Not really."

"Get to the good stuff with us."

"Well, I want to—" Brodie was slapped in the back before he could even finish his thought. "I mean…let's get to the '_good_' part." He quoted the word sarcastically.

"Fine, fine." The bone mage sighed in defeated and skipped ahead in her story.

* * *

><p>We had just landed on Shabondy, and after confirming to meet back up at grove 41, we all went out separate ways. I had to go along with the crowds of people in the lawless zone, blending in to try and find my uncles. If it wasn't for Phineas months ago I would have already been there and on the way to search for my Master's missing mask. Though I had to admit, traveling with the Strawhats was an amazing experience that I was glad to be apart of. But I couldn't let the thoughts of all the crazy things that happened with the Strawhats cloud me while I looked for my crazy uncles, and surprisingly it was easy to find them, since I saw a man being blasted away with a ray of ice followed by shouts.<p>

"Nice shootin' Texs!"

"My name isn't Texs, Conall!"

"It's an expression, Angus!"

I peeked around the building's edge and saw frost covered men sprawled across the bubble making ground and in the middle were two men in white robes and orange hair arguing over something as little as their god-given names. "Uncle Conall? Uncle Angus?" I said with a curious eyebrow raised while I walked over to their side.

"Ameria!" they both said in unison and jumped me, causing us all to crash to the ground with a _thud_.

"You're…can't…breathe…" I wheezed from inside the bone crushing hug.

"We thought you would never come!" Angus cried childishly as he pushed away from the ground onto his feet in one single jump, then put out his hand for his twin brother.

Conall slapped his hand into Angus's, letting him self be pulled to his feet roughly. "Where have you been!"

"I got side tracked because of Phineas."

"Oooh! What'd he do!" Angus asked with eagerness laced in his voice and acted like a child on the edge of his seat.

"Did he send you somewhere else?" Conall asked with a devious look in his green eyes.

"Yeah…" I answered them slowly and I felt a small bead of sweat run down the side of my cheek as I saw them giving each other a high-five.

"That's our boy!" Angus said with a whooping cheer.

"He did learn from the best." Conall nudged his twin brother in the side with a wink.

I could only sigh as they chatted away on silly things of pranks and jokes they taught their little student back at home. "Guys…" I tried to bring them out of their discussion.

"Yes, little one." Conall inquired as he pinched my cheek sweetly. "What is on your mind?"

"I think I'm not going with you guys to search, but with my new friends I found." I told them with a nervous smile.

They both looked at me curiously, blinking their eyes repeatedly at the thing I just told them.

"Are you sure?" Angus questioned after the silence.

"It's a rough world on the outside." Conall added on. "It would be best to stick with family. Right?" he looked to his twin brother.

"Right." Angus nodded in agreement.

"I can handle myself. I have for a few months now. The crew I'm with is very protective. I'll be okay." I explained with a smile.

"Really…" Angus said slowly with a skeptically air of breathe. "If you say so, then we'll let you go. But if anything happens, we're telling your father it's all your fault!" he scolded me with sharp finger wag.

"Now off we go to the three heavenly cherubs of loveliness!" Conall said in a mockingly dreamy voice.

"You know they hate it when you call them that!" I called out to them as they started to walk off.

"That's why we call them that dear!" Angus shouted back with a large grin spread over his shoulder before he disappeared behind another crumbling building.

Shaking my head, I turned on my heel with a small chuckle; those two were in for a world of hurt, but now that talking to my uncles was out of the way, I could find my crew. Nami and Robin said they were going shopping, but was that in the lawless zone, or the other one? I decided just to go with the flow of the crowd, finding the shopping district should be simple since most people would go there, right?

That idea was thrown out of my train of thought when all the people moving with a single flow started to travel against the way, scattering like ants under a rock that was lifted for the sun light. Scanning the area, I looked around and I saw what it was: a large tanned man with small wings that the natives of the sky islands had and he sported a large pillar in his arms that was aiming for a thin, lean man with long blonde hair and a mask that had twin scythes strapped to his gauntleted hands. They were dueling it out until a man in navy blue cloak with a feathered hat; he seemed familiar…but I couldn't put my finger on it…and he stopped the battle with a saber and axe-type weapon.

"If you want to do this, wait until you're in the New World!" the man with the feathered hat shouted, and his gruff voice sounded even more familiar.

The large man looked to be saying something, but I couldn't make it out, so I just continued to walk until another voice came in when the man with the feathered hat went walking passed me.

"That was pretty good just now…" I, along with the other man turned to the voice to see a man sitting on a crate with a sword at his side, but what stuck out the most was his white fuzzy hat with brown spots. "But, Drake…"

The name clicked in my head, forcing a deep intake of breath that the man with a feathered hat, Drake, the former marine Rear Admiral, noticed.

"How many men…have you killed?" the man with the fuzzy hat continued, but Drake was focused on me, he knew me since I look like my mother's younger self.

So I did the only thing I could do. Run.

* * *

><p>"Ohhh!" Nigel was bouncing up and down in his chair excitedly as he interrupted the bone mage abruptly. "I remember that! That's when Captain first took an interest in you! I remember it like it was yesterday…" Nigel trailed off as he went into his own flash back.<p>

* * *

><p>I stood behind where Captain was sitting on a crate, watching Killer of the Kidd Pirates and Pirate Captain Urouge toughing it out until X. Drake interrupted the battle screaming: "If you want to do this, wait until you're in the New World!"<p>

"Well…that's no fun at all." Captain shook his head with a smug smirk as he saw Drake walking over. "That was pretty good just now…" Captain said slowly towards the former marine, making Drake stop to glance at him from the corner of his eyes. "But, Drake…"

Something drew the attention on the former marine and he turned to the woman not far from him who gasped with widening blue eyes.

Captain continued anyway, trying to regain the attention that he so rudely lost. "How many men…have you killed?"

The comment didn't work, since Drake just stared after the woman running away from him in the other direction.

"Captain…" one of Drake's men spoke up curiously. "Do you know her?"

Drake was silent for a moment then said: "Yes."

"From where?" the crewmember carried on with the questions.

"From my old life." Drake said simply and left the conversation at that as he started to walk away.

Captain hummed in curiosity and the smirk widened on his lips. "Seems like I did get something good out of that in the end."

* * *

><p>"…and that's how it happened." Nigel crossed his arms over his chest with a nod.<p>

"You suck at story telling." Sam said bluntly.

"Ameria is better." Michael added on.

"Ah, shut it." Nigel rolled his eyes.

"Can you go on with your story, Ameria?" Brodie looked over at the bone mage.

"Okay…so after I ran away from Drake I went looking for Robin and—"

"No! Get back to the Heart Pirates! Like I said: that's where the good stuff is!"

Ameria rolled her eyes again in annoyance. "Fine you weirdos, I'll skip forward, again. This is getting rather annoying I hope you know."

"Good thing I don't care that much." Nigel replied.

"Then when I am skipping forward again." Ameria challenged.

"Because I really don't want to hear what the Strawhats did, I read that in the papers." Nigel answered.

"But don't you know what happened to your freaking crew?"

"Yeah, but we want to hear your point of view." Nigel told her, rolling his eyes in irritation. "Now get on with the program."

"Okay, whatever." America grumbled and continued on with her story.

* * *

><p>It was hard to focus on the man Rayleigh, or Ray-san as he likes to be called now. He was going on about something to Luffy, saying something important, but I just couldn't focus on what he was saying, not that it had any effect on me since I wasn't being spoken to, but still, I wanted to know what was going on. But I had that feeling when you know that someone is staring hard core at the back of your head, like they are trying to open you up with their eyes so they can explore inside, which is never a comfortable feeling, <em>ever<em>.

But I stood there fidgeting, watching Ray-san with all my might and tried to remove the feeling poking mercilessly at the back of my head. He was crouched down next to Hachi, looking over his wounds that Chopper fixed up after he was shot, I think he was thanking Luffy, and everyone, which included me, that helped save and protect the fishman from the guards.

Then a voice over a speaker finally pierced through the bubble, popping me from distraction.

"_Criminals we suggest you hurry up and release Rosward and his family immediately_!" the speaker wailed. "_An admiral will be here any minute, so you'd be best off surrendering yourselves right away! **There's no telling what'll happen if you don't! Damn rookies**_!" then the speaker clicked off with a small static sound.

"Looks like we're involved in this whether we like it or not…" a new voice drew out slowly, and I had that feeling poke my head again, and slowly I turned my head to stare back at the man watching me with a lazy smirk stretched across his lips and amused eyes from under the shadow casted by the brim of his freaking amazing looking hat. It was fuzzy, how is that not amazing, I mean seriously. "They're acting as though we're his accomplices." He finished, and I think Robin said his name was Law, Trafalgar Law.

I would have responded with: '_I am kinda Luffy's accomplice since I'm a member of his crew_', but even though he was looking at me dead on like he was trying to engage in conversation, he was clearly talking to someone else since someone else answered.

"Hey, I got to see first hand that Strawhat Luffy's just as crazy as the rumors say." The man that looked like a devil answered with a matching grin, which I knew as Eustass Kidd since me and Robin had a conversation about it once over breakfast when we saw the paper with his face stamped on the front line news. "I'm not exactly complaining…but I'm not sticking around to fight it out with an admiral." He said, turning on the heel of his boot, waving a hand back over his shoulder. "Oh, and I'll do you guys a favor by taking out the guys hanging out front."

That made Luffy and Law, or as I like to call him, Fuzzy hat, very upset, like extremely, forcing them to stalk after Kidd with dark shadow over their eyes, but before Fuzzy hat disappeared, he glanced over his shoulder at me, as if looking me up and down one last time, and he smirked.

I shuttered. Talk about creepy looking.

But then I felt a tap on my arm from Robin and she sent me a sly smile, ushering me to move along with the others that were already heading out.

I sent her a mild glare, knowing exactly what she was smiling about, but ignored it as I slowly jogged then slowly built up speed so I could catch up with everyone else when the sound of men screaming came to ear.

"Oi! What happened out here!" Zoro shouted at the destroyed battlefield.

"Of course, those two are devil fruit users, too!" Sanji answered, grinding his teeth against the cigarette hanging from his mouth.

"A—amazing!" Brook cried in awe. "I can't believe my eyes!"

"Either can I!" Tanker popped out from my robes and looked in awe at the battlefield covered with broken weapons and mismatched bodies.

"Though I don't have eyes!" Brook started to laugh.

"Either do I!" Tanker repeated but in horror, then looked up at me. "Why didn't you give me eyes?"

I scowled. "Because you're a skeleton."

"And?"

I just slapped my forehead in response.

"What's wrong Strawhat? You look a little tense." The voice of Fuzzy hat drew me back from glaring at the failure of an animation acting stupid, and to see that Luffy was pretty much the size of a peanut.

"Really?" he obviously didn't notice, of course.

"That takes care of their 'formation'" Kidd chuckled darkly.

Then everything became a blurry mess as the marines started to attack again, Kidd said something, then Luffy, then Kidd and everything just went by so fast, just like the blonde masked man I saw earlier that day that almost came out of nowhere with spinning blades.

Soon, I was caught up with fighting along side my fellow mates, using my magic to draw skeletons from the dust to aid with opening a pathway for everyone to get to the flying fishriders, but then I felt that stare again from yours truly, Fuzzy hat, and I know I shouldn't have, but I couldn't help it, and I looked around back at him and he was giving me a '_I-want your-powers-to-use-them-for-my-own-good_ ' smirk, causing me to stiffen slightly and I didn't notice the marine commodore staring at me as well then scream to his foot soldiers: "That's the mage Bones! Take her alive!"

Fuzzy hat glanced at the marine and his smile only widened when he looked back at me.

Well, that sucks.

Then I felt an arm tighten around my waist, hurling my up on the shoulder of Zoro as he screamed: "Don't freeze up Ameria, we have to get back to the ship!"

But I wasn't listening as my eyes went wide, staring at the ground from underneath while Zoro ran from the battle and back to the ship.

* * *

><p>The three pirates waited for her to continue, but she just sat there in silence.<p>

"Aren't you going to finish?" Sam asked.

"That's the last time the Heart Priates were in my story until Amazon Lily." The bone mage answered.

"That's a sucky ending." Nigel bluntly stated and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Well, that how it ends; Captain giving me a '_I-want your-powers-to-use-them-for-my-own-good_ ' creepy look and then _you_ come into the story. The end."

"Who gave you a creepy look?" Law asked from behind her, making her jump out of her seat with a high-pitched yelp.

"Don't scare me like that!" she whipped around to face his smirking face.

"I'll try and keep that in mind, but answer my question: who gave you a creepy look?"

"You did." She mumbled and crossed her arms across her chest.

He leaned in close to her with a devious smirk. "But aren't you glad I gave you that look now."

Ameria's face lit up like a red hot chili pepper was burning her cheeks form the inside out. "I'll be going now…" she said hurriedly and scampered out of the room like a little scared puppy does, clawing with its nails as it skids out of a room.

"Terrible ending." Nigel mumbled in disappointment.

"But a wonderful beginning." Law said lowly and stalked out to find his bone mage.

* * *

><p>And that's how everyone met. The end.<p> 


End file.
